


Flying Blind

by sheiksleopardthong



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, F/M, Rant Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiksleopardthong/pseuds/sheiksleopardthong
Summary: Sometimes things just don't work out the way you think they will.





	Flying Blind

Her favourite colour used to be brown. Earthy, and warm, and comforting. It used to bring a smile to her face to see the snow melt to make way for mud, before grass could fill in for the summer.

And yet when she regards him, his brown hair, his brown shirt, his blue eyes, for the last time, she feels nothing. No warmth, no comfort. Just exhaustion, and a bitter sadness. Sour in her heart, and leaving it heavier than usual.

“Why didn’t you fight for me? Why did you just let me walk away?”

She resists the urge to ball her hands into fists, tiny and ineffective against her thighs.

“I told you everything. I showed you everything. And you don’t care.” He pushes. Always pushing.

“I do care. I did care.”

“‘Did’?”

“I don’t -” She looks away, breathes. “I don’t know how I feel right now. I’m conflicted.”

“Conflicted how?”

She shakes her head. “I don’t know.” They both know it’s a lie. She can see it in his eyes. She knows he assumes it’s her pretending she still loves him. To protect his feelings, or something of the sort. But she can’t admit the truth. She can barely admit it to herself.

She feels stupid, gullible. For thinking she knew him, what he was like. For thinking that someone she’s been friends with since childhood, someone she’s told countless secrets to over the years, would be kind to her. Would give her the benefit of the doubt. Would trust her, and respect her. The way a lover is supposed to. The way she had assumed he did in the past.

How could she have not seen?

In a way, she supposes, he’s right after all. She may not know if she loves him anymore, but she’s protecting herself as much as she might be trying to protect him. Probably more. She’s too tired to care anymore. Too exhausted and lonely to care about her best friend. Ex-best friend, she supposes.

“I think we should have some space apart.” The words come out and she already knows it’s a mistake. It would have been better to endure his constant presence, probably. His constant badgering for the response he’s looking for. “I’ll leave, take some time. I know I need it, and it won’t hurt either of us.” The words tumble from her lips before she can stop herself, knowing she’s only making it worse. Explanations; reason; they always fell on deaf ears, with him.

He tenses, visibly, body becoming a hard line. Typical, she thinks venomously, before she can stop herself, that when I spend so much effort in an attempt to look compassionate and calm, he just flies off the handle without a single thought for anyone but himself.

“It’s easy for you, isn’t it? To just throw me away.”

“No, of course it isn’t.” How dare you assume this is easy on me?

“It has to be; you’re just leaving like I don’t matter. Like I never mattered.”

“You always mattered. I just think it’s reasonable for us both to take some time to get sorted, so we can still be friends, eventually.”

“Friends don’t abandon friends.”

“I’m not -” She bites her response, tongue thick and heavy with all the things she wants to say. Or, would want to say, if she cared enough to have this discussion. What little she still cares about Terra, and his feelings. That is to say: zero (0). The same amount he cares for hers. “I guess we’re not friends, then,” is what she finally decides on. It doesn’t hurt as much as she wishes it did.

He’s silent. Suspiciously so. So, before he has a moment to compose what she imagines to be a long-winded, self-centred rant, Aqua hits the gem on her arm, the cool, familiar feeling of her armour settling over her skin. Her glider appears as Terra gets angrier before her eyes.

Without so much as a wave goodbye, Aqua turns and speeds off into the Lanes Between. Somewhere else, she’ll find what she’s looking for.


End file.
